Typhuss James Halliwell (alternate reality)
For the prime universe counterpart, please see Typhuss James Halliwell. :For his great grandfather, please see Typhuss James Halliwell. Typhuss James Halliwell was a Human male Starfleet officer from the alternate reality influenced by Nero. Typhuss James Halliwell was in command of Deep Space 9 and the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] snice 2371. Typhuss was also in command of the second [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)|USS Defiant]]. Typhuss was married to a Bajoran dabo girl named Leeta. Typhuss was born in 2333 on August 18th in San Francisco, California on Earth to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. As a major consequence of these events, in this timeline Typhuss James Halliwell grew up without Jonathan James Halliwell and without the ambitions his grandfather gave him in the prime reality. Soon after moving to Deep Space 9, Leeta became immediately attracted to Typhuss James Halliwell and kissed him to be close to him. Later Typhuss and Leeta began dating. One month later Typhuss and Leeta decided to get married quickly, and they asked the Emissary, Commander Benjamin Sisko, to perform the ceremony. Benjamin Sisko married them later that day in Quark's bar. Typhuss is having a affair with Olivia Benson behind Leeta's back. Later that year Typhuss broke off the relationship with Olivia. In late 2376, Leeta became pregnant with her and Typhuss's first child. Leeta and Typhuss later hired Doctor Orpax to deliver the baby. After her birth, Leeta and Typhuss named the girl Bena after Sisko and the Bajoran word for "joy". Typhuss later divorced Leeta and later married Helen Magnus. Early Life Typhuss was born in 2333 on August 18th in San Francisco, California on Earth to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. Starfleet Academy Typhuss entered Starfleet Academy in 2350. Typhuss took classes to become a Science officer as well as a bridge officer. Typhuss also took fighting classes so he knew how to fight. Typhuss took Interspecies Protocol in his first year at the academy. Typhuss also took Zero-G combat training in his second year at the academy. Typhuss also took classes such as Engineering, Klingon Physiology, Survival Strategies , Temporal Mechanics and Transporter Theory in his third year at the academy. Typhuss also took classes such as Forensic Psychology , Basic Warp Design , Advanced hand-to-hand combat and Early Starfleet History in his fourth year at the academy. During his years in the academy, he met John Taggart, who he became freinds with. Upon graduation in 2354, the two were assigned to duty aboard Starbase 32. In 2354 Typhuss graduated from Starfleet Academy. Typhuss was promoted to Ensign, and assigned to the USS Zeus. Typhuss was also assigned to Starbase 32. Later that year Typhuss was assigned to work in Starfleet Intelligence and was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. Starfleet Intelligence In 2354 Typhuss James Halliwell joined Starfleet Intelligence. Typhuss's boss within Starfleet Intelligence is Director Jenny Shepard. Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service In 2360 Typhuss James Halliwell joined the Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service and Special Victims Unit (SVU). Gibbs then put Anthony DiNozzo , Caitlin Todd, Typhuss James Halliwell and later Timothy McGee and, following Kate's death in 2370, Ziva David onto his SCIS team. In 2361 Olivia and Typhuss were chasing an Andorian pirate named Sha'Kev, after Sha'Kew killed a Starfleet Ensign named Masaro. Later Sha'Kev escaped to New York city with Olivia and Typhuss following him. Later Olivia and Typhuss captured Sha'Kev. Sha'Kev was placed in a Federation prison. In 2362 Olivia and Typhuss were ordered to track down former Starfleet Lieutenant Milo Surgant and former Cardassian Glinn Betras. Olivia and Typhuss later found Milo Surgant and Betras at a spaceport on Andoria. Milo Surgant and Betras were able to escape the two SCIS officers when Orion pirate Siroc transported them to his Orion raider. In 2366 Olivia and Typhuss were ordered to track down former Starfleet Lieutenant Milo Surgant and former Cardassian Glinn Betras again. This time they were able to arrest former Starfleet Lieutenant Milo Surgant and former Cardassian Glinn Betras. Orion pirate Siroc was unable to transport Milo Surgant and Betras to his raider because the USS Enterprise-D disabled their transporters. The USS Zeus In 2354 Typhuss served on the [[USS Zeus (NCC-73426)|USS Zeus]], a Ambassador-class starship as science officer along with the rank of Ensign and later Lieutenant Junior Grade. His wife Samantha Carter also served on the Zeus. When his captain was killed during a battle with a Cardassian warship, Typhuss took command of the Zeus serving as captain from 2354 to 2355. In 2355, Halliwell relinquishes command of the Zeus. The USS California In 2355 Typhuss served on the [[USS California (NCC-23641)|USS California]], a ''Excelsior''-class starship as science officer with the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade. Typhuss served on the California from 2355 to 2359, during that year Typhuss divorced Samantha Carter after five years of marriage. The USS Kansas In 2360 Typhuss served on the [[USS Kansas (NCC-30608)|USS Kansas]], a Galaxy-class starship as science officer with the rank of Lieutenant. Typhuss served on the Kansas from 2360 to 2371. By 2371 Typhuss was promoted to Captain and was in command of Deep Space 9 after Commander Sisko was reassigned to another post. The Sanctuary Network :"I see great potential in you, Typhuss. Good Starfleet officers come and go, but the great ones have always seen beyond the boundaries of science, beyond the known. The great ones dare to believe in the unbelievable." :: — Helen Magnus After being recruited by Dr. Magnus in her work at the Sanctuary in 2370, Typhuss discovers a new and strange world that is both unbelievable yet completely plausible to him. While his ideas have put him ahead of his time, he finds the world of "Abnormals" to be fantastical in a way he can ultimately understand. Although Typhuss was less than comfortable at first, he has proven himself invaluable in gaining the confidence of his first patient, an Abnormal child. This only serves to prove that Magnus was right about his instinct and genuine thirst to know the truth. And she knows that he will prove invaluable to the Sanctuary. His choice to stay at the Sanctuary is made after a conversation with Dr. Magnus when she reveals her deepest secrets to him. His willingness to learn and his need to know the truth prove to be important factors in Magnus's choice in Typhuss as her protegé and prove to be helpful to everyone in the Sanctuary. Later that year Helen, Typhuss and Will Zimmerman used the Nautilus, a submarine privately owned by Helen to travel to the Bermuda Triangle to investigate the loss of contact with the merfolk. While visiting the Bermuda Triangle, Dr. Magnus, Typhuss and Will Zimmerman encounter what appears to be a massacre among the merfolk. They later discover that a parasite that infested their brains had caused the creatures to tear each other apart. The only way to remove the parasite from the host appears to be killing the host. Typhuss was forced to do this, namely asphyxiate Magnus when she became infected with the parasite and threatened to kill them all by taking their submarine down so deep that it would have imploded. After exiting from Magnus's body the parasite was easily frozen by Typhuss before he revived Magnus. Typhuss's status as Magnus's protegé seems to give him additional prestige within the Sanctuary Network, with some people suggesting that Magnus is grooming him to take charge of the Sanctuary Network. This is confirmed later by Magnus when she admits to Typhuss that one day Typhuss may have to lead the Sanctuary without her, suggesting that in her absence, Typhuss is the next in line to take over her position. This is further confirmed later when the House Heads for all the Sanctuary facilities worldwide unanimously decide to appoint Typhuss as the acting head of the global Sanctuary Network in the face of Magnus's disappearance. Upon Helen's return Typhuss gladly transfers control of the global network back to Helen. As Magnus's second in command, Typhuss has knowledge of all aspects of the Sanctuary Network as well as access to all of Magnus's contacts and resources. Deep Space 9 In 2371 Typhuss was promoted to Captain and was in command of Deep Space 9 after Commander Benjamin Sisko was reassigned to another post. In 2373 Beverly Crusher and Deanna Troi were assigned to Deep Space 9. Beverly served as chief medical officer and Deanna served as counselor. The official surrender was signed on Deep Space 9 by the Female Shapeshifter, in the presence of Federation, Klingon, Romulan and Dominion officials. The Dominion forces were later escorted to the wormhole by Starfleet starships and they returned to the Gamma Quadrant. In March of 2376, upgrades began on the infrastructure of the station as well as the USS Defiant to completely replace the station's forever uncooperative Cardassian computer system with a Federation ODN network that would no longer require makeshift patches between the two systems. The upgrades also saw additions to DS9's defenses, including quantum torpedoes. Personnel were stretched throughout the upgrades as only half of the station's usual thirty-five man contingent of Starfleet Corps of Engineers personnel remained on the station following the war. The USS Aldebaran was assigned to defend the station while it was vulnerable. In April, the station was attacked by a trio of rogue Jem'Hadar fighters who sought to erase the shame of losing the previous war by starting a new one. The Jem'Hadar were defeated, but the Aldebaran was lost with all hands and sixty-one people on DS9 were killed. Several Jem'Hadar managed to beam to the station and attempted to overload the station's fusion core. The station was saved with the assistance of the Jem'Hadar named Taran'atar, but the core had to be ejected. DS9's chief engineer, Nog, came upon a solution for the station's fusion core problem. With the help of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, the abandoned Cardassian station Empok Nor was towed to the Bajor system and its fusion core transferred to DS9. In May, DS9 was the center of operations in the evacuation of Europa Nova, a colony that had the misfortune of having their world contaminated by a cloud of anti-matter waste, courtesy of an Iconian Gateway and a Malon freighter in the Delta Quadrant. In late August, Bajoran First Minister Shakaar Edon was assassinated on the station's Promenade by a Joined Trill named Hiziki Gard while about to sign the paper officially inducting the Republic of Bajor into the United Federation of Planets. It was later revealed that Shakaar had been consumed by an alien Parasite, a race of sworn enemies to the Trill, who were using Shakaar for their own race's purposes. The station was subsequently locked down and quarantined. In early September, after the return of the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)|USS Defiant]] from a three-month exploratory mission of the Gamma Quadrant, the station was cleared of the parasite threat, due in part due to the miraculous return of Captain Sisko from his stay with the Prophets. On September 26, 2376, the crews of Deep Space Nine, past and present, attended the ceremony on Bajor that officially inducted that world into the United Federation of Planets. On the final day of the year, Taran'atar, who was being mind-controlled by an outside source, attacked and severely injured Captain Halliwell and Lieutenant Ro Laren. Shortly after the attack on Typhuss and Ro, Nog and Major Cenn discovered evidence implicating Intendant Kira Nerys in directing Taran'atar's actions. In sickbay, Dr. Bashir saved Captain Halliwell's life by replacing his heart, which had been pierced by Taran'atar's Kar'takin, with an artificial replacement, and Dr. Tarses used an innovative technique to repair Lieutenant Ro's spine. Romance Jane Smith In 2354 Typhuss first met Jane Smith at a bar. Jane and Typhuss fell in love. Jane took Typhuss back to her house and had sex with him. They started dating. Two months later they got married and eight months later their relationship was not working and they got a divorce. Samantha Carter In 2354 Typhuss first met Samantha Carter at a bar. Samantha and Typhuss talked for two hours. Samantha and Typhuss fell in love at the bar that night. Samantha took Typhuss to her house to drink some wine. Samantha made the first move and kissed Typhuss. Samantha ended up having sex with Typhuss in her bedroom that night. Typhuss and Samantha dated for two months, he proposed to her, whom she accepted. Then they got married. By 2359 their relationship was not working and Typhuss divorced Samantha Carter after five years of marriage. After the divorce Typhuss and Sam remained on good terms and became good friends in 2360. Cheryl Anderson In 2359 Typhuss first met Cheryl Anderson at a bar. Cheryl and Typhuss fell in love. Cheryl took Typhuss back to her house and had sex with him. They started dating that night. Cheryl and Typhuss were lovers for seven years then they broke up. Leeta In 2371 Leeta became immediately attracted to Typhuss James Halliwell and kissed him to be close to him. Later Typhuss and Leeta began dating. One month later Typhuss and Leeta decided to get married quickly, and they asked the Emissary, Commander Benjamin Sisko, to perform the ceremony. Benjamin Sisko married them later that day in Quark's bar. In late 2376, Leeta became pregnant with her and Typhuss's first child. Leeta and Typhuss later hired Doctor Orpax to deliver the baby. After her birth, Leeta and Typhuss named the girl Bena after Sisko and the Bajoran word for "joy". Typhuss later divorced Leeta and later married Helen Magnus. Helen Bancroft Magnus first met Typhuss in 2350 when she was eighteen and when he was seventeen. After saving his life when he was seventeen Magnus has always watched over Typhuss, and has now become his mentor and friend. As of 2376 Helen and Typhuss became lovers even though they are mentor and protégé. A month later they were so in love that Typhuss asked Helen to marry him and Helen said yes. Three months later Helen and Typhuss got married at the Sanctuary. Category:Humans Category:Alternate realities Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:USS Zeus (NCC-73426) personnel Category:USS California (NCC-23641) personnel Category:USS Kansas (NCC-30608) personnel Category:Starfleet officers Category:Sanctuary Network personnel Category:Halliwell family Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence agents Category:Starfleet Intelligence operatives Category:Smith family Category:Carter family Category:Magnus family Category:Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service personnel Category:Detectives Category:Investigations Specialists